The Next Life
by Manda-Panda93
Summary: It's time and they now have a second chance, will it work this time? Yaoi, Rated M for a reason.Sequel to "Until The Next Life". Mello/Matt, L/Light
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the characters within it; I'm just playing with them.

A/N: So, about a year ago I guess, I wrote a little one shot called "Until the Next Life", well, this is the "The Next Life".

This is just the first part; I hope to have more up soon.

It'd be great and make a little more sense if you read the one shot then this.

Enjoy, reviews are loved.

* * *

Mail POV

_I felt the needle pierce my skin; just a sharp sting and then I pushed the plunger down. My eyes rolled back into my head as the coke hit my system. I sat on the cement floor, back pressed to the wall behind me. My ass was numb, my shoulders ached with bruises and my hands were shaking with slight withdrawal. _

_I took a deep breath and relaxed as the shaking stopped and the cold faded away, being replaced by the warmth of the coke. _

I shot upright in my bed; I could still feel the needle under my skin, the coke crawling through my veins. It was disturbing, but by this time, I was used to it.

I grabbed my phone from under my pillow and quickly typed a message to Nate.

Nate, I shot up coke last night. The drugs are getting heavier.

I looked at the time. 'Fuck, its only 4:30…I guess I'm getting up now.'

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, my feet touched the cold floor. It didn't matter that the floor was carpeted, it was still cold.

"Damn, why does this piece of shit apartment have to be so fucking cold all the time?" the bathroom light was clicked on and my bladder relieved.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I walked through the living room. Pulling it out, I glanced at the message.

I'm correct in assuming that you meant in the dream, right? I rolled my eyes.

No, Nate. I was bored and went out to shoot up some coke. Of course it was in the dream, you dumbass.

Dropping some bread into the toaster and, getting the coffee started, I went back to the living room and hit the power button on the TV, throwing myself down on the couch. Some lady was yelling about how I was a lazy slop and I needed to get a job and she knew how.

"I'm not going to sell myself on the corner like you did!" I yelled back at the TV. Once again, the phone buzzed next to me on the couch.

Mail, there is no need to be a smartass. I was asking, just to be sure. I know you dislike drugs but you've had a hard life. I rolled my eyes again, slightly annoyed with his reply. The dull popping sound from the kitchen alerted me that my toast was done. Then the coffee maker buzzed too. "Breakfast equals done!"

I know what kind of life I've had to live; I've been living it every day for the past 17 years. Anyway, that's not the point of this conversation. What am I going to do about the dreams? I can't live like this.

I buttered the toast then made my coffee, just the way I like it, so bitter that… 'What? That who wouldn't like it?'

Well, I told you like three years ago to go see a doctor about them. But you don't listen. Want me to take you?

Hell no. I'm not going to the doctor for this, if I go to the doctor and tell them that I'm having dreams about a past life where I killed myself from a drug overdose, they'd commit me. I can deal with it, I just don't like it.

I set the plate aside after finishing the toast, watching the slightly fuzzy TV picture as I sipped the now lukewarm coffee.

Then I don't know how to help you. I'll talk with you about it but you know I'm not a doctor.

I know that. I just need someone to talk it out with. Thanks for helping, Nate.

I clicked the TV off and set the cup on the plate. Pushing my fat ass off the couch, I slouched back into my bedroom, hoping to grab a few more hours of sleep before I really had to start the day.

Yeah, whatever, BTW, you have today off.

I stared at the message, and then glanced at the clock; it was five on the dot. "What the hell. " I lay down on my bed, hoping that sleep would come soon.

And it did.

_His voice reached my sleep drugged mind. "Matty, move over."_

_"No…" I moaned out sleepily. He just nudged me over gently. "No!"_

_"Hush, love, it's just me."_

_"Mells?" my eyes barely opened._

_"Yeah, love, its Mells." He said as he climbed in next to me. "Are you okay love?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I took something to help me sleep. It's hard to sleep when I'm s0 stressed."_

_"I know. Go to sleep."_

_"No, it hasn't kicked in yet. I was just dozing." I said as I kissed him._

_"Matty, I don't think that this is a good idea." He said even as he ran his hands down my body and tucked me beneath him._

_"Sounds like an awesome idea if you ask me." I thrust my tongue into his mouth when he opened it to say that it didn't. I groaned and pushed my hips into his._

_I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room where it landed on the floor. My shirt soon followed, as did the rest of our clothing._

_He sucked my neck and bit down softly, gaining a pleasured moan from me. "Mello, god, please baby, please, give it to me! Please!" I cried out as I grabbed his hips and pulled down, causing my cock to rub his._

_My eyes slid close, my mouth opening so I could breathe deeper, moan louder. I felt him move his hand under the pillow._

_I opened my eyes and stared up at him as he put some lube on his fingers. "Matty, baby, open your legs for me, love." I nodded shyly and moved to obey him._

_He pushed his finger in gently and met with little resistance from the tight ring. I moaned and pushed down on his finger, ever eager for more pleasure. A second finger joined the first and pain flashed through my body before the please returned and a cry escaped me. He thrust his fingers into me, gently at first then worked up the pace. I threw my head back and moaned loudly as he hit my prostate._

_"Please, Mello! Please! I need more!" I called as I raised my hips and pushed down onto his fingers as he thrust in a third finger. "No, Mello, I can't wait, I need you! I want you in me, please!"_

_He nodded into my shoulder where his head had fallen, biting and sucking the skin there, and pulled his fingers from my body. He grabbed the lube and quickly used it on his cock. "Are you ready, love?"_

_"Yes, god dammit, Mello, just do it." I said as I grabbed his cock and lined him up with my entrance. I started to push down onto him but he stopped me._

_"No, Matty, stop, you'll hurt yourself doing that." he explained before he gently pushed into me._

_"Ah Mello, faster!" I sighed as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him slid deeper into the burning heat that was my body. _

_Pulling out until just the head was in me; he picked up my hips and slammed back in to me. I screamed in pleasure, colors bursting in my head, and thrust up at him as much as I could with him holding me._

_He continued with this until I was moaning and screaming his name loudly, for all of Wammy's to hear._

_"Please, Mello, please. I need to come, please!" He slammed in faster and, wrapping his hand around my cock and pumping it, he ran his thumb over my slit._

_I bit his shoulder, muffling my scream of pleasure as I came all over us both and clamped down on his cock still thrusting into me. He soon followed me into the ecstasy of orgasm._

When I woke up, I was sticky with my own release, sweaty and sated, yet not.

I sat up, and just sat there, confused for a moment before realizing what had just happened. I grabbed my phone and called Nate.

"Mail, do you need something?" his voice was echoing.

"We were lovers. Not just friends." I said, still shocked. "Where the hell are you?"

"In the bathroom, I was taking a shower. What do you mean, you were lovers? Who do you mean?"

"Oh, okay. My dreams, this time it was about us having sex."

"When was it?"

"Before the drugs, but I must have taken something because it was hazy to begin with, and I was asleep at first so it must have been a sleeping pill."

"Right, so you had sex with him… great, so now what do you do?"

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me, because I don't know." There was silence on the other line, other than the static that still came through.

"I'm sorry, Mail. I wish I could tell you what to do. I would if I could, you know that."

"I know thanks anyway, Nate."

* * *

Mikael POV

"Fuck you. I hate you!" I yelled as I slammed the door to the house that had been my home for just over two weeks. I stormed down the street, key in hand, looking around for where I had parked the bike after I got home last night.

"Mikael, come back here!" Light yelled back just as childishly as I had.

"No, I don't think so." I had found the motorcycle, closer to the house then I usually parked it.

"Mikael, your mother will kill me if you leave. You know that she wants you here."

"Yeah, and you think I care?" I called back as I mounted the bike.

"Mikael, please, come back." He was walking down the walkway, moving slowly like he was approaching a wild animal.

I just shook my head at him, starting the bike before roaring down the street and away from one of the only people I knew in this city.

I drove around for a bit before deciding that I didn't feel comfortable in the upper city. I rode down to downtown, watching as the city slowly fell apart the further I got from Light's house.

I finally stopped in front of a shitty little bar, half wishing that I had a car and not an easy to steal motorcycle. Taking the key, and hoping that the bike was still here when I came back, I went inside.


	2. The Bar

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

A/N: Okay, chapter two! OMG haha, anyway, this is the second piece of this and there should be two more… I think.

PS: Light is as gay as a pretty little flower.

Enjoy, R&R please.

* * *

Mail POV

The inside of the bar was dark and shady, the music moody and just as dark as the bar itself.

Tonight wasn't that busy, just the regulars and a few others that are just stopping by for a few drinks.

"Yo, Red, where's my drink? I asked for it, like, ten minutes ago!" the old guy from the other end of the bar yelled at me, breaking me out of thoughts.

"What'd you have again, honey?" I asked in a falsely sweet voice, hoping to make up for the lack of service.

"Crown in Coke." He said, pushing the glass my way.

I nodded, taking the glass, setting it into the sink while grabbing a new glass. I made the drink on auto and glanced up as the night air hit me, a cool breeze in this hellhole where I work.

And I swear to God, that if I hadn't set that glass down in front of that man in that moment, I would have dropped it. The man of my dreams just walked into the bar.

Well, he was the man in my dreams, not really the man of my dreams, he's just in them, mainly in the background, but he was there none the less. He stopped in the doorway, slightly to the side, looking around, mapping the room by the look of it. It's what I did every time I entered a new room, mapped it, found all possible exits and where it would be best to sit, back to a wall; corners were good, as long as you could get out of it quick if, and when, the time came. I never learned that in this life, it's a leftover from my last life, it was something that the blonde in my dreams had beat into me when I was younger.

I watched as he walked further into the room, toward the bar… toward me. My heart kicked up a notch, pounding in my chest. I was frozen in place, afraid to move, but knowing that I had to at some point. I mean, it's a bar, I have to serve people drinks or I don't make tips and then I'm poor… well, poorer than I already am.

"Yo! Red! What the hell! I want another!" the same old man yelled at me. How he had downed that drink in three minutes flat, I'll never know.

"Yes, I know." I grabbed the glass from in front of him, making another one quickly. By the time I had finished that, the blonde man was at the bar, waiting for me.

My heart pounding, I walked over to him. "What can I get for you?"

He didn't answer, just stared at me.

* * *

Mikael POV

This man… I knew him, but I didn't at the same time.

"What can I get for you?"

I watched his mouth move, watched his expression, his green eyes in the dim room. His hair was beautiful. I was struck by his beauty, the easy way he moved around behind the bar.

"Um, well, if you're not getting anything, can you, like, go away or something..." he said in his lovely voice. It wasn't cracked from drug use and screams, or the endless pounding of rough blow jobs for drugs. It was still beautiful, the melody that used to put me to sleep when the night terrors became too much for me to handle.

"I'll have whatever you have on hand."

He nodded, throwing something dark amber into a glass and handing it to me.

The three hours that I stayed there continued the same way, I watched him work throughout the night, sipping slowly as to make sure I could ride home but not be kicked out of the bar for just sitting there. He was graceful behind that piece of wood that kept us apart, knowing where everything was and not having to look for it. I was sure he could do this blindfolded.

That was the first time I'd met him in person, the first time in years that I had seen him when his face wasn't haggard by drugs and the wear of hard time.

Light was pissed when I finally got home, ranting about the alcohol that stained my breath and the smell of a bar that hung on my clothing.

"Mikael, are you just asking for your mother to kill me? What were you thinking, leaving all night? Do you realize what could have happened to you?" Light yelled when I walked in the door. He had been sitting in living room, watching for me through the doorway.

"Light, shut up, I don't really have to listen to you. I'm just here because my mother hates me. And then it's not even me she hates, it's the man that fathered me. If you wish, I can leave and never come back?" I said as I started to walk up the stairs to the room that I called mine while here in this hellhole.

"Mikael, don't walk away from me, please, listen to me. I'm sorry I yelled. It just worries me when you leave for hours on end and don't tell me where you're going. I worry for you." I nodded to show that I understood. I had stopped when he asked me to, standing in front of the stairs. "I don't want you to be hurt."

"I won't be, Light, I know how to look after myself. I thank you for taking me in; you've saved me from becoming like my mother." I said, turning toward him. "I have to talk to you."

He looked worried, but said nothing, just walked into the living room, me following him at a slow pace. We sat in silence for a while, letting the air cool between us, the yelling forgotten as we just sat, soaking in the presence of the other man.

"I met him." I said finally after several moments of peace and quiet.

"Who's him?" he frowned at me.

"My dreams, the man that is in them, the one that died, I met him."

"What do you mean you met him? He died, right?"

"I think that my dreams are visions of my past life, I think that I am seeing him because he was a huge part. I also get the feeling that something big was happening at the same time, I always feel like there are large time gaps in between me seeing him. I feel that there were mass deaths. The only problem is that I don't have any idea of when this could have taken place." I had moved forward in my chair, resting my chin on my fist as I spoke. "There have not been many mass death crimes in years, almost over a hundred years. I'm thinking of researching it. There have only been a few crimes like that in the past. It seems too advanced a time for it to be the Hitler genocide, it seems like something that would have happened in the beginning of the 2000's… but that would put it in the Kira Case." I started to think about it aloud, just rambling on and hoping for Light to jump in.

"That sounds right, yeah. Do you ever remember him doing Jump? Jump didn't hit the scene until about 70 years ago." Light said. He had that look that said his inner historian had shown itself.

"He hasn't showed the signs of using Jump, just older drugs that fit that timeline that I believe to be right." He nodded.

"So it was during the Kira Case. I'll research that and see if I can find anyone that fits the description that you have given me. I'll see if Ryu can do anything over at the police station while I'm at it."

"Thanks, Light." I said, bowing to him slightly. "So, how are you and the police officer doing? I haven't heard much about you two recently."

"Oh, umm, well, we went on date last week," My grin was wicked and I knew it. "No, Mikael, we didn't have sex… at least not that you need to know of…" He blushed.

I laughed at him, watching him as the blush intensified. "Oh Jesus, Light, I was joking I don't care if you have sex or not… well, really I don't want to know if you do. You're like…my brother, really."

"Mikael, go to bed… please… I'll see what I can do about… wait, what was his name?"

"Oh, umm… I actually don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know you spend hours in that damn bar!" he glared at me.

"Oh wait! Yeah, his name is Mail."

"That's an odd name but whatever. Anyway, go to bed, you have work tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

Mail POV

"Nate! What's for dinner, bitch!" I yelled when I walked into the little, but nice, apartment that was paid for by his uncle, Ryu. His uncle was very well off when it came to money, even though he was just a cop in Japan.

"Mail, please don't call me that, you know that I don't like it." His voice came from the kitchen, which was my destination anyway.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I do it!" I laughed as I walked to the kitchen. "So, how is my favorite friend?" he was sitting at the table, a simple glass top and black metal framing, doing what I could only assume to be some form math… I think… there were lots of letters in there. "Umm, I'd ask what that is, but I think that it would eat me."

"Most likely, yes. I'm your only friend. Pizza, that's what's for dinner." Nate said, his pen never stopping on the paper.

"Umm, so, where is the pizza?" I ask, looking around the kitchen.

"You have to order it." His hand grabbed the phone from next to him and held it out to me.

"Gee, thanks Nate." I took the phone and started to dial the number for the pizza shop.

"Oh, order enough for five people. Ryu, Light and Light's cousin are coming over in a bit."

I rolled my eyes but ordered anyway.

* * *

Mikael POV

"What do you mean we're going out? I was going to cook tonight!" I exclaimed as Light walked out of the kitchen.

He stopped and turned toward me, "You are such a woman!" and then he continued to walk away.

"Oh really, Light? Who was it moaning like a bitch last night when Ryu was fucking him?" He raced back into the room. "At least I can top my lovers."

"What the hell, Mikael, really, how old are you? Twelve? That was low and you know it!"

I laughed at him as I walked out of the kitchen to get dressed, and then stopped. "Who's going to be there?"

He grinned. "Nate's friend, nice boy, gay as can be and he's single."

"Leather it is then." I was already moving toward my room and my beloved leather.

* * *

Ryu POV

'Oh yeah, this is just so fucking easy… just have to find one boy out of, oh you know, 7 billion.' I said as I entered the boy's hair, eye and height. It helped that I knew his name.

Then a picture popped up… "Mail! Holy shit!"

I grabbed my cell phone, dialing Light's number. "Light! I know this boy. He's friends with Nate, he basically lives with him."

"Wait, your brother's kid?"

"Yeah. We're going to his house tonight still, right?"

"Yeah, Mikael is getting ready right now. Nate is getting pizza and we're having a movie night."

"Okay, so we just go to bed early and hope that they get it right." I smiled, thinking of how much fun this could be when I finally got him alone in a room and could pound him into the bed.

"Umm, I don't think that my sister would like the fact that I'm leaving her son to have gay sex with your nephew's friend… and what the hell is Nate going to do? We can't just leave them all three there. We can't scar Nate that way."

"Dammit… then it will just have to wait. But I'm fucking you tonight no matter what." I was getting antsy; I was at work and shouldn't have been on the phone. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Light, bye."

"Bye."


	3. The Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note; I'm just playing with the beloved people within.

A/N: So, this is the third chapter of this story, and I have just now realized the mistake I made last chapter, I said that Mikael was Light's cousin, that isn't right. He's his nephew. I'm sorry for any confusion this has caused.

Another thing, I'm out of school, however, I work most of the week so posts for this story will be few and far between. I'm sorry for that.

Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

Mikael POV

I was done, all dressed and smelling good, and Light was still getting dressed.

"What the hell, Light! Where are you! What could you possibly have to do that could take two hours!" I yelled up the stairs at him.

"Shut up pretty boy! I'm almost done." He yelled back, coming out of his room and closing the door.

"Finally, holy fuck, I knew that you were a prissy boy but I never thought it'd take you two hours." I said as he walked down the stairs. "You look the same as you always do." He was wearing his usual black slacks, white button down shirt and crimson tie.

"Oh shut up." Light said as he looked into the mirror that was by the door, 'fixing' his tie.

"Light, you look great, as always. Now let's go." I said, pushing him out the door, grabbing his keys and wallet off the table from under the mirror.

* * *

Mail POV

"Nate, I really don't think that I have to wear this…" I complained, pulling on the furry vest.

"But it looks good on you." His voice floated from the depths of the master closet. A striped shirt flew out the closet, landing on my head. "Here, put this on too, under the vest. Oh, and these, they're too big for me."

And then the skin-tight jeans flew out, also landing on my head. "Nate, you're so gay!"

His head poked out of the closet door, looking around for me, finding me by the bed. "Shut up, I know this; I have a thing for dick."

I laughed, taking my jeans off and putting his on. "Damn these are nice, where did you get them?"

"Ryu's boyfriend got them for me, but he misread the size, the inner and outer tags said different things."

"Why didn't you take them back?"

"Because I forgot that I had them. They were in the back under my other jeans."

"You mean the ones you don't wear?"

"Shut up. I don't like jeans, I can't help that." He came out of the closet, wearing the same white outfit he had come to love when he moved to the city.

"I know that, Nate." I said, pulling the vest on over the shirt.

The doorbell rang, signaling that the pizzas were here. "Go and get that. The cash is on the table in the kitchen."

I nodded and left the room. Paying the guy was easy, getting five pizza boxes into the kitchen and then the oven was not.

The battle that followed was amusing for Nate; I'm sure when he walked in to see me about to drop all of them on the floor. He opened the oven, taking the top two boxes and putting them in the oven then taking the other three and doing the same before closing the oven. He turned it on to 200 and left the room.

"Thanks!" I yelled after him as he went back to his room.

* * *

Mikael POV

"Light, are you sure that I can't ride to his house?" I bitched as I got into Light's Smart Car.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now get in the car."

"Yeah whatever." I hated this damn car. It was too small. I felt like I couldn't breathe as we started down the road, so I rolled down the window, hoping to get some air into this little metal death trap.

"Mikael, roll that up! You're messing up my hair." Light said from the driver seat of the little car.

"Fuck you. If you're going to make me ride in this damn thing, I want the window down." I said, flipping him the bird to top it off.

"Fine." He went back to watching the road.

I was nervous and I didn't know why. I felt like tonight would change everything in my life but I couldn't explain it. "Have you met Nate's friend?"

"No, I have not met him. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering what he was like."

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more help."

"It's okay, I was just wondering."

* * *

Mail POV

"Nate! What's Light's nephew like?" I asked as Nate finally came out of his room, fresh from the shower with hair still slightly damp.

"Blonde, he likes leather. And gay as a rainbow." He said as he sat down at the table to finish whatever he was doing at the table... math I think.

I smiled, seeing this little blonde in leather bike gear. 'Kind of like that guy from work the other month… and my dreams…' I was shaken out of my thoughts when Nate got up from the table. "What?"

"They're here." Nate said then left the kitchen to go answer the door.

My thoughts once again ran wild through my mind as I waited for them.

"Nate, how are you?" I heard Ryu ask from the living room.

"I'm okay, Uncle, and you?" I smiled at his manners to his family.

"I'm good, thank you. Where is Mail?" That was my cue to leave the kitchen.

"I'm right here Ryu." I said as I walked into the living room, seeing Ryu, Nate, Light and a man I haven't seen since the bar and my dreams last night.

"Mail, I haven't seen you in weeks, how are you?" I heard Ryu ask me.

Our gazes met, and didn't leave as we looked into each other's eyes, into the other's soul. I could hear Ryu talking to me, but I couldn't look away from him. He had trapped me and I was fine with it. His eyes were an amazing blue, and I slowly lost myself in them, falling deeper as the seconds ticked by.

Then Nate tapped me on my shoulder. "What?" I asked as I turned my head to face him, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"This is Mikael, Light's nephew." He looked over to Mikael, who was staring at the floor. "Mikael, this is Mail."

I waved at him and he nodded at me. Our eyes met again and I was thrown into a memory of the past.

"_Mello! Oh gods, oh gods. Don't stop, please baby, don't stop." I cried as I rode him, head thrown back in pleasure as he thrust up into my tight body. His fingers dug into my hips, pulling me down on him with more force, ramming into me. I cried out in pleasure mixed with pain as he stretched me, pushed me to the edge only to stop buried in me to the hilt, pressing into my prostate. I tried to move, to push down on him, to make myself cum, but he stopped me, holding me in an iron grip. Then he rolled his hips upward, pushing his wide head deeper into my little button. He continued, never letting go of my hips, holding me and controlling everything, pushing me closer and closer until…_

"Mail!" I felt someone shaking me, saying my name loudly next to my ear. The memory fell away and I opened my eyes to see Mikael standing in front of me, a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?"

I blinked a few times before nodding to him.

"Okay. Come on, let's eat." He said, grabbing my hand. "I don't know where the kitchen is."

"Oh, right." I smiled at him, gripping his hand a little tighter, leading him toward the kitchen.

"What happened before?" He asked. We were in the kitchen while the others were eating in the living room, watching the movie.

"What do you mean?" I asked back, looking up at him from under my lashes, watching him shove more pizza in his month. "You're going to choke on that."

"No, I'm not." He said after he had swallowed the bite. "When we met, you spaced out when you looked at me."

"Oh…" I glanced down at the ground, not really sure how to explain that I was reliving the past, reliving having sex with him. "Umm, I don't know… You'll think that I'm crazy."

"It can't be that bad. Here, you know what, I'll tell you something." He put the pizza down, cleaned his fingers then looked right at me. "I have dreams and flashbacks from a past life that I've been reliving for the past… oh god, my whole life."

I stared at him, a little shocked at what he had just said. "Me too." I said quietly.

"What? Kid, I can't hear you when you mutter. I blew my hearing years ago." He said as he scooted closer to me, trying to hear me better.

"It's been the same for me since I turned ten." He stared at me for a few moments.

"So, I wasn't the only one. I was worried that you wouldn't understand. I'm glad that someone other than me has this… I don't know if problem is the right word…"

"I would call it a problem on some days." I whispered.

"What did you see today? I'm assuming that you had a flashback when you spaced out. Am I correct?" He moved closer to me.

"Yeah…" I watched him for a few seconds, trying to figure out if I could really tell him what I saw. "Mikael… The things that I see… well, we're having sex in most of them… or I'm drugged out or so far in withdrawals that I can't see straight."

"I mostly see the drug parts. I have seen the sex a few times but never really graphic." He reached out to me, as if he wanted to hold my hand.

"The sex is always graphic. Today's was really so." I stopped to look up at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Go on. I want to hear it." He grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly to reassure me.

"Umm, well, I was on top and I was riding you and I was so close, so fucking close, but you stopped me. You stopped me and held me there as it edged away. Then you rolled your hips in this most amazing way, pushing your head into my prostate, and you kept doing that until I cam."

He stared at me, gripping my hand tightly. "You saw all that in like two minutes?"

"Well…yeah, but you shook me awake before I could cum. Both in the flashback and in real life."

"Oh. Well then, you're welcome."

I laughed and nodded. "Thanks."

"Mikael! I'm leaving!" Light yelled from the living room.

"Drunk already? Shocking. Have fun having sex with Ryu!" He yelled back at him.

"Whatever, fuck you! Go have sex with your dream lover!" Light shouted as Ryu dragged him out the front door of the apartment.

I looked over at Mikael, raising an eyebrow. "Umm, yeah, just ignore him when he's been drinking… he doesn't really have a filter…"

I nodded, looking back down to my pizza.


	4. The Rum and Coke

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I had some writers block on this so bad. But it's here now!

R&R please.

* * *

Mikael POV

Really, Light? I thought as I walked into the living room, seeing that only Nate was sitting there. "I have no way home. Light took his keys and I wouldn't drive that piece of shit anyway."

"Mail can take you home or you can stay here."

"I don't think that Mail wants to see me anymore. Light was a dumbass and said something that wasn't true."

"Yeah, I heard him. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Mikael, I'll give you a ride home." Mail said as he walked toward us.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, you can't help that your uncle is an ass. Or that he likes to make an ass out himself. Come on. Bye, Nate."

"Good bye. It was nice meeting you."

"Good bye, Mikael." Nate stood up and walked us to the door, waving silently before closing the door and locking it judging by the clicks.

"Where do you live?" Mail asked as he walked up to an old muscle car.

"What the hell dude! This car is fucking old! Like really old." I looked at the cherry red exterior of the muscle car that old over a hundred years ago.

"Oh, it's all new on the inside. The only thing that is old about this car is the exterior body. The engine is one of the last they made to run on gas, all the interior is leather, like true black leather. Everything I make goes into this car. She's my baby." The alarm beeped after he had pulled the keys from his pocket. "Go on, she won't bite."

I smiled and opened the door. The overhead light had turned on when Mail had opened his door; the interior of the car was rich black leather, much the same as my outfit… fuck.

"Mail… My pants are leather… this isn't going to work." I bent down to look into the car.

"Take them off." He said, his face straight.

I thought about it… for all of two seconds. "No."

"Why not?" His face fell a bit.

"Are you kidding me? Do you see how tight these pants are? There is no way in hell I can wear underwear under these!" I said, pointing the pants.

His eyes traced downward, following the line of my legs down as far as the car would allow then going back up to my cock. "Umm, yeah." His hand reached back into the back of the car, eyes never leaving my body, and came back with a small blanket. "Here, just lay it over the seat."

"Thanks." I took the blanket and laid it out.

"So, home for you?" Mail asked as he started the car. It started with a rich, deep purr that only gas powered cars could make. He grinned like a fool.

"No, I'd rather not. They might be there. I don't want to deal with that all night."

"Umm, okay. Is my place good?"

"Yeah, that works."

"Cool. Why the leather outfit?"

"I don't know, I've always like leather, I can't really explain it."

He nodded, and then focused on driving through traffic and not hitting anyone as they ran out in the road in front of us. I watched as the city went from lights and glam to dark and dank. I saw multi-story buildings turn to little apartments that should have come down years ago.

We pulled up outside a little garage where he reached up to get the remote to open the door. Once open, I saw all the toolboxes, all locked and bolted to the floor.

"The door is over there to the apartment, just go up the stairs and to the living room. I have to lock up the car." He said, grabbing a police-like car boot.

"Umm, what the hell is that for?" I ask as I start toward the door.

"Boot. This car is my baby. She ain't going nowhere." He said as he locked the boot onto the car.

* * *

Mail POV

I followed him up the stairs into my apartment, I didn't even realize I was watching the sway of his hips and his ass in his leather pants until my cock twitched in my pants. What the hell! I thought as I tried to tear my eyes from his ass.

"Mail, the door's locked." Mikael said when he tried to the push the door open.

"Oh, right." I grabbed the keys from my pocket, shimmied past him and quickly unlocked the door. The door opened and I stepped through into the small living room. The couch was beaten down and comfortable, the TV was newer than almost anything else in this damn place. The flooring was bare wood, probably a nice wood at one time but now it was old and in need of a good restoring.

I watched as he walked past me and threw himself down on the couch, looking around. "Why do you live in this piece of shit?"

"I can't pay for more than this. That car is expensive to run, the gas alone is almost ten a gallon. I have the gas shipped in from the U.S. so it's almost too expensive to drive anymore. I'm saving money to move to the U.S. so it will be a little cheaper." I said as I flopped down on the other side of the couch.

"Oh, so you're going to leave everything that you know to move somewhere that you've never been so that you can continue driving a car that takes all your money?" He asks, looking me in the eye.

"Umm, yeah, I guess." I stood up, his gaze becoming too intense for me. "Want something to drink?"

"Rum and coke, if you have it." I nod and walk into the kitchen.

'So what if I want to move away?' I get a glass down; grab a coke from the refrigerator and the rum from the freezer.

"Mail, I'm sorry. I have no right to question you." He said from the doorway where he was leaning.

"It's fine." I poured two shots worth of the rum into the glass, then the coke. "Here, that'll be 3 even."

He smiles, taking the glass and walking away into the living room.

"Hey, bitch, where's my money!" I say as I follow him.

"Right here, pretty boy." He holds up three ones, all crisp and fresh from the bank.

I grin and walk over to him, intent on taking the money from him. When I'm standing in front of him he pulls the money away from me. Setting the glass aside, he reached up and pulled me down into his lap.

"Oh," My month falls open in surprise as I'm surrounded by his smell. Clean man, leather and whatever cologne he was wearing.

"Hi, Mail." He says into my ear, his breath whispering over my ear and neck, causing chills to run through my body.

* * *

Ryu POV

"Light, I'm not going to fuck you until you have sobered up a bit. Go take a shower and I'll have coffee for you when you're done." I pushed him toward the master bedroom and the bathroom that was in there. "I don't want you passing out on me again."

He laughed as he walked unsteadily to my room. "I remember that…Kind of…"

I watched him walk away, smiling as he stumbled into the bed, falling on to it, laying there for a minute before slowly getting up and making his way to the bathroom.

I started the coffee, reheating a bit of dinner from last night as I was too busy talking to Nate and watching the movie and Light to eat while at Nate's. It was just a simple Chow Mein with spicy chicken and lightly steamed vegetables, all homemade and from the local market.

I heard a slight thud from the bathroom. "Dammit, Light!" I walked into the bathroom to see the towel heating rack knocked over, the curtain rod on the floor and Light sitting on the floor, naked and damp.

"I fell down…" He said, pouting up at me.

"It's okay, love. Come on, let's get you dried and dressed." I grabbed one of the still warm towels from the floor. "Come here, love."

He got to his feet slowly. I wrapped the towel around him, pulling him close and kissing his nose.

"No." He put his head down and hides in my shoulder and neck.

"What baby, I can't kiss you?" I ask, moving back to try and see him.

He shakes his head. "You can't kiss my nose."

I kiss his right cheek, "no," his left cheek, "no," his forehead, "no," his nose again, "no." I lean in to him, slowly, watching him. I kiss his lips and he moans.

"Is that a yes?" He nods and leans in to me again. "More?"

Again he nods to me. I smile and kiss him again.


End file.
